Héroe
by Indirectamente Kogan
Summary: AU/Song-fic. Kendall siempre había sido la roca de Logan, su fuerte. Pero ahora le tocaba ser a Logan la roca de Kendall.


**New song-fic!**

 **Estaba recordando la música que escuchaba yo hace unos... 5 ó 10 años y encontré un montón de canciones del 2000 que me encantaban. Recordé esta canción y tuve una gran idea. La canción es "Héroe" de Enrique Iglesias.**

 **Espero les guste!**

* * *

POV Logan

Jamás había visto a Kendall tan mal. Normalmente él siempre era fuerte y me ayudaba a mí a salir a adelante, me abrazaba en las noches malas y me recordaba cosas buenas para tranquilizarme. Pero esta vez me tocaba a mí ayudarle.

Me costó mucho hacer que se durmiera, pero al fin lo logré. Hacía sólo tres meses que su papá había muerto y él aún lloraba horrible cuando lo recordaba. No tuvieron una despedida, Kendall estaba en Los Ángeles compitiendo cuando pasó, y nunca se sintió seguro para visitarlo en el cementerio.

Estuve tratando de animarlo, darle palabras de apoyo, abrazarlo y hacerlo sentir que tiene a alguien para estar y apoyarse, pero yo sentía que no era suficiente, yo no lo era. Kendall necesitaba más y no sabía conseguir eso. No tenía nada, no podía decir que lo entendía porque realmente no lo hacía; no podía decirle que todo iba a estar mejor, porque el papá de Kendall era un complemento fundamental en su vida. Ellos eran tan cercanos, todo lo que Kendall era, tanto física como mental, era gracias a su papá. Ese hombre no merecía morir en este momento. No ahora.

–Quiero ser tu héroe...– le susurré a Kendall, lo tapé con su cobija y me metí junto a él, lo abracé por la espalda y sólo pensé.

Él siempre tenía una sonrisa, un abrazo cálido, una mirada profunda y amorosa. Ahora se había ido. No tenía sonrisa, o expresión más que la seria. No tenía ese calor, de hecho, él estaba buscando el calor de alguien. Su mirada estaba perdida. No quería comer o incluso levantarse de la cama. Estaba tan blanco como un fantasma. Y me partía el corazón. Él lloraba conmigo. Me llamaba para que fuera a su casa, a su cuarto y lo abrazara. No me molestaba, me sentía bien que pensara en mí para hacerle compañía y llorar con alguien. Yo siempre lo vigilaba para que no se hiciera daño o le vinieran ideas sobre el tema.

–Si una vez yo pudiera llegar a erizar de frío tu piel. A quemar... ¿qué sé yo?..., tu boca. Y morirme allí después.– acariciaba su cabello suavemente, escuchaba su respiración lenta y tranquila.

–Y si entonces temblaras por mí, llorarás al verme sufrir... sin dudar tu vida entera dar como yo la doy por ti. Si pudiera ser tu héroe... Si pudiera ser tu dios, que salvarte a ti mil veces... puede ser mi salvación.

¿Alguna vez han sentido esa impotencia de querer hacer algo y no poder hacerlo? Es frustrante y es exactamente como me siento. Quiero ayudar a Kendall, en serio QUIERO HACERLO.

Pero no puedo, no sé cómo. Todo lo que intento o hago le ayuda un poco, una pequeña sonrisa o risilla. Tal vez comer algo o sacarlo a sentirse en el jardín unos cinco minutos, pero él siempre vuelve a su cama a encerrarse y llorar. Y tengo miedo de perderlo.

Él amaba a su papá, y yo lo amo a él. Y si Kendall se "va" con su papá... Yo no sé qué haría. La señora Knight confía en mí para ayudarlo y que mejore un poco, pero... siento que no estoy haciendo nada. Kendall me importa demasiado, y siento que lo que hago no funciona para nada.

–Si supieras la locura que llevo

que me hiere... y me mata por dentro y que más da... Mira que al final lo que importa es que te quiero. Si pudiera ser tu héroe... ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte, Kendall?

Y la verdad no me di cuenta que estaba llorando. Me sentía tan mal no poder hacer sentir mejor a Kendall, no sabía cómo animarlo, traer al viejo Kendall de regreso. Todos querían al Kendall de antes y confiaban en mí para hacerlo, pero no podía. Me sentía tan impotente e inútil. Sólo podía abrazarlo y él me decía que mis abrazos le ayudaban, pero no sabía si era cierto o no.

–¿Cómo puedo ayudarte a sentirte mejor, Ken?– lo abracé más cerca y escondí mi cara en su espalda. –Si pudiera ser tu dios, que salvarte a ti mil veces puede ser mi salvación porque yo también estoy muriendo poco a poco. Sólo puedo estar mejor si tú estás mejor.

–Logan...– dijo somnoliento y se alejó de mí para buscar una posición más cómoda.

–Déjame tocarte, quiero acariciarte una vez mas, mira que al final lo que importa es que te quiero. Te amo de hecho.

Me senté en la cama y me incliné para apartar su flequillo de la cara y besar su cabeza. Me quedé acariciando su mejilla y escuchando su respiración lenta y tranquila, su pecho subiendo y bajando pacíficamente. Así me gustaría verlo siempre, tan tranquilo y relajado. No como estaba últimamente, llorando y de malhumor. ¿Cómo podía ayudarlo?

Levanté la mirada y vi la hora en su despertador. Una y dieciocho de la madrugada. Tenía que planear algo para él en el día. Sacarlo y hacerle olvidar lo malo por un tiempo.

Besé su cabeza otra vez y bajé de la cama. Fui a su escritorio y agarré un papel y un lapicero, escribí algunas cosas que podríamos hacer, muchas cosas que le gustaba a Kendall.

Salir a correr, jugar hockey, comer en mcdonald's, ver películas del Hombre Araña, planear un viaje a la playa el fin de semana... Y seguí escribiendo cosas que le gusten y tener un buen día. Tenía que fijar la hora y lugares perfectos, un "día" de campo en la noche sería buenísimo. A Kendall le encantaría. Me quedé averiguando y revisando todo hasta casi las tres y media. Mis ojos no podía mantenerse abiertos por más tiempo, pero Kendall valía la pena. Todo se trataba de él.

Guardé las hojas en mi bolsillo para que Kendall no las viera y volví a su cama, me acosté junto a él y lo rodee con mis brazos. Él se acercó a mí y roncó un poco. Sonreí y besé su nuca. Espero que esto ayude a Kendall. En el último lugar de la lista, voy a llevarlo a ver a su papá. Que hable con él y le diga todo lo que necesita. No me importa quedarme una o dos horas en el carro esperando por él. Sólo quiero que esté mejor.

Me acerqué a su oreja. –Quiero ser tu héroe...– susurré ante de cerrar los ojos y hundirme en el sueño.


End file.
